<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you wish upon a star by make_your_user_a_name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053459">when you wish upon a star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name'>make_your_user_a_name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Jack Kline, Supportive Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What were the ideas, Jack?” Sam asked. </p><p>“I thought we could do something Disney themed.” </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and gripped the coffee mug tighter. They better not be going out in public with these stupid costumes. </p><p>“I could be Pluto, Sam could be Goofy,” Dean glanced up at Sam and smirked before raising his mug again, “And Cas could be Mickey and Dean, you could be Minnie.” </p><p>Dean spit the coffee from his mouth and started coughing, tears forming in his eyes as the hot, bitter liquid burned his throat. He kept coughing, cheeks flaming until he could breathe again. </p><p>Then he looked up to find Jack and Cas staring at him with tilted heads and squinty eyes. Next to him, Sam’s shoulders were shaking in uncontrolled but silent laughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you wish upon a star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks fandom_stuff for being a titling queen because i CANNOT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you going to dress up as?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blinked into his coffee and looked up to see Jack leaning against the kitchen doorway. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “Dress up as?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Halloween,” Jack said simply, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wake up. “Uh, I hadn’t really thought about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack crossed the room and sat at the table across from him. He popped a handful of the cereal that had been left out into his mouth. Dean felt a swell of warmth in his chest for the kid and he leaned back, watching Jack’s expression change to one of contentment that reminded him so much of Cas it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy and I don’t really celebrate-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrate what?” Sam asked, walking into the kitchen and heading for the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halloween,” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no talking with your mouth full,” Dean said immediately, almost instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned seriously and swallowed. “But you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could celebrate Halloween,” Sam interrupted, sitting at the table with a plate full of fruit and other shit that definitely did not count as food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Dean downed the rest of his coffee and checked the clock. Cas should be in by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could do a costume together,” Jack said, eyes glinting as he shoved another handful of cereal into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stood and walked to the coffee pot, his body now buzzing with caffeine. He walked back to the table with his fresh mug and sat down heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw some ideas online.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jack spoke his eyes lit up and he became more animated. Dean glanced at him fondly again. Whenever he got like this, acting so much older than he was, it reminded Dean of the power he used to hold. The otherworldliness that hung around him even now that he was human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dean looked up and he felt a familiar rush of heat and love and want rush through him as Cas walked into the kitchen. “‘Morning sunshine,” he said, trying to keep his tone light enough that Sam wouldn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked, but his brother still looked at him and raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took another sip of coffee, purposefully ignoring Sam’s eyes as Cas took a seat next to Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were the ideas, Jack?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could do something Disney themed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes and gripped the coffee mug tighter. They better not be going out in public with these stupid costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be Pluto, Sam could be Goofy,” Dean glanced up at Sam and smirked before raising his mug again, “And Cas could be Mickey and Dean, you could be Minnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean spit the coffee from his mouth and started coughing, tears forming in his eyes as the hot, bitter liquid burned his throat. He kept coughing, cheeks flaming until he could breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked up to find Jack and Cas staring at him with tilted heads and squinty eyes. Next to him, Sam’s shoulders were shaking in uncontrolled but silent laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why- uh,” Dean started, struggling for words. “Minnie? Seriously?” he finally got out, his voice tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Jack said simply, innocently. “Cas would make a great Mickey and then since you guys-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean cut him off, his heart pounding in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam finally stopped laughing long enough to get a word in. “It’s a great idea, Jack. Let’s do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Dean said, voice shaky. Cas still hadn’t said anything. He was just looking at Dean with a mixture of confusion and something else Dean couldn’t quiet place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what, Dean?” Sam said, a barely contained smirk tugging at his mouth. “Not man enough to be Minnie Mouse for Halloween? Or is it that Cas is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll do it,” Dean said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Leave it to Jack to send him spiraling on a Tuesday morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Sam said, cheerfully. Too cheerfully. “I’ll get some stuff and then we can celebrate on Friday. Maybe take some pictures,” he added with a pointed look at Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” he said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam walked into his room on Thursday and tossed a pink dress with frilly lace on it at his face he almost threw up. And then Sam had to make it worse and throw a clear plastic bag with a pen-like thing right after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?” Dean asked, holding it up and shaking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyeliner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s heart froze in his chest and he glared at Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk,” Sam said with a laugh before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Friday came Dean stayed in his room all day. There was no way Sam actually expected him to do this. And Cas… who the fuck knows? But Jack did care. And as stupid as it sounded, even to himself, he didn’t want to let the kid down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he pulled on the stupid dress, not listening to the voice in his head that said he’d always wanted to try something like this. Then he did his own eyeliner. He made it messy on purpose, some part of him terrified Sam would find out this wasn’t his first time doing it. Besides… it looked better that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked in the mirror and cursed before putting on the stupid ears that, according to Sam, “completed the look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked ridiculous. But it was for Jack. It was for a newly human Jack that was terrified to be in this world and that needed his family around him to experience everything humanity had to offer. So he sucked it up and left his room to join everyone else in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his newfound resolve, he paused at the entrance to the library before walking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, Sam, and Cas were standing in a small circle setting up a cheap tripod. At the sound of his entrance, they all turned to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes widened and an expression of glee spread across his face, too dumbstruck to even laugh or make fun of Dean. Jack just smiled, completely innocent but happy in a way that made Dean think this was all worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Cas, Dean had no idea what the expression on his face was. But looking at it made the familiar want in Dean’s heart tug and pull him closer to Cas. The former angel was dressed in a comical Mickey suit that fit his body tightly, with ears that matched Dean’s (minus the bow) on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be completely fair, Sam and Jack also looked ridiculous. Jack was wearing what looked like a onesie complete with a hood that zipped up to make him look like Pluto. And Sam was wearing a theme-park style Goofy costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt himself relax a little as he walked over to them, trying to look more confident than he felt. “Let’s get this party started,” he said, flashing a grin at Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all gathered in front of the camera and took a few pictures with varying degrees of success. None of them seemed to be able to stop the laughter long enough to keep a straight face. But that was what this was all about, right? Getting closer as a family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Sam went through some of their pictures and then shot Dean a look that scared him more than facing down a nest full of vamps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam cleared his throat first, then gestured to Dean and Cas. “Now why don’t we get some of just the happy couple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” Dean growled, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea!” Jack said brightly before Dean could continue. And fuck it, he only had to look up at the kid before he was standing in front of the camera again with Cas at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t say anything, just stood there, his whole body tense, as Sam readied the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys at least pretend to like each other?” Sam smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked to Cas and looped an arm around his waist tentatively, his heart pounding in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was a fucking teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas leaned into him, his fingers clenching around the lace on Dean’s skirt. Dean felt heat rising in his cheeks and he resisted the temptation to flip Sam off. The red polka dotted fabric brushed against his bare legs and he fought to keep his blush down as Sam snapped a few pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably looked terrible. His face tense as Cas leaned further into him, his heat a steady presence at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more bright flashes, Sam pushed a few buttons on the camera and then turned to Jack. “C’mon, let’s go get the candy and these two can choose the movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned and nodded before following Sam out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were gone, the silence was deafening. Dean shifted, and let his arms slip away from Cas before staring down at his stupid dress and grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your costume,” Cas said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean jerked his head up, his eyes wide. “You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your costume,” Cas repeated, more confidently this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks buddy,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the permanent blush staining his cheeks. “Uh, you look good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really, Winchester. You look good too? He didn’t fucking say-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas took a step toward Dean until there was almost no space between them and Dean finally let himself look into his eyes. His heart stopped and his breathing went with it and holy shit what was Cas doing they didn’t do this this wasn’t allowed this wasn’t-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rested a hand on his shoulder and Dean’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. Cas looked open, happy, but hesitant, unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words fell in the space between them, barely louder than a whisper, and all Dean could do was nod before Cas was pulling him close, his hands raking over the ridiculous costume as their lips finally met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed softly into it, not letting himself question what they were doing before his hands came up to thread through Cas’ hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t stop until a wolf whistle rang through the bunker. Dean broke apart from Cas but kept him close, hands never leaving the place on his back where they had settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mickey and Minnie did the trick after all,” Sam said, walking to the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt a slight nervousness enter him as he looked over at Sam, a small part of him sure his brother would react exactly as his dad had. A small part of him afraid he’d soon be bloody and on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the thought ran through him, almost as though he knew, Cas’ hand tightened around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded once, his face serious, and Dean relaxed. “I’m happy for you guys.” Dean couldn’t stop his smile and he looked over his shoulder at Jack, who gave him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You planned this, didn’t you?” Dean said, trying and failing to sound angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Jack’s idea, man. Don’t look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Cas, who just smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the best part, though,” Sam said, his eyes glinting mischievously. He reached for the camera on the tripod and for the first time, Dean saw the red blinking light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You asshole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to,” Sam said immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas let go of Dean’s waist and instead intertwined their hands so they could face Sam and Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What movie are we watching?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked to Cas and an unspoken agreement passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll save the movie for later,” Cas said gravely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sam or Jack could answer, Cas was pulling him from the library toward Dean’s room. They could leave Sam to explain to Jack… he deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked down at his costume and smiled. Maybe the eyeliner and stupid Halloween games weren’t the worst thing. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm... i need to stop writing fluff. i really really REALLY need to stop writing fluff or this happens</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>